Thank You
by SentimentalStranger
Summary: (RinXLen) Len is deeply affected as he watches his soul mate wither away, disappearing from the world.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloids, I just use the characters in stories I right.**

 **Inspiration: The songs Soundless Voice and Proof of Life, by the Kagamines.**

 **Note: The whole thing is in Len's POV.**

 **Enjoy!**

I hate the snow.

I hate the winter.

I hate everything about this stupid season.

What did I do to deserve this? The world is taking my soul mate, my best friend, away from me.

All I wanted to do was love her, be with her and grow old with her. I wanted to be able to make her the happiest person she deserved to be and for her to smile every day. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, maybe even start a family. I couldn't wait to spend those years with her, celebrating various holidays and events, making memories with each other.

We had so many things we wanted to do together, places we wanted to go, like that lock bridge in France. I hadn't particularly been fond of the idea because we don't have much money but right now I would do it in a heartbeat, just to see her smile a genuine smile at least one more time. She would always have on the brightest smile when she talked about places we could go together, how I miss that smile.

She is trying to stay strong for me but I can see behind those smiles she gives me that she hides the sadness. I don't want her to be strong for me I want her to lean on me, tell me what she needs.

I look over her fragile body.

 _Please, please just tell me when you're in pain, tell me you need me, I don't care how, rely on me…_

I want her to tell me what she feels, not keep it to herself so she doesn't make me sad. But all I can do is hold her as she disappears, I'm useless without her, I don't know what do to.

But she can't do that now, can she…? I'd forgotten for a moment the one thing that she can no longer do. She can't hear anymore. She can't hear me comfort her or try to sooth her crying. She can't hear the lullaby I used to sing to her that she would always without fail fall asleep to, she can't hear the words that I'd been waiting for the right moment to say.

I'll never be able to tell her how much she means to me.

 _Don't leave me alone in this world, Rin, I beg you._

If I'm to be left in a world with no her, I want to wither with her, die with her. Then we could leave the world together as one soul, the way it was to supposed to happen.

 _Don't leave me._

I watch her sleeping, my heart wrenching. Her peaceful sleeping face is contorted in pain.

What I wouldn't give to be in her place. What had I done to deserve this punishment? Seeing her grow weaker by the hour shatters my heart.

Seemingly to punish me further, my brain stabbed images and memories full of sadness at me, all about her. Images of a breaking girl fill my mind, the day Rin lost her hearing was the worst.

We had just been playing and singing outside in the snow, it hadn't snowed like that in so long and we wanted to cherish it! We'd been making snowmen, snow angels and we'd even had a snowball fight, but after half a day of play, Rin had suddenly stopped and started screaming and balling her eyes out. I'd rushed over to her, worried she'd been hurt.

I didn't understand at first but eventually I did. I remember holding her while she cried and trembled, helpless. It broke me to see her like that and it breaks me even more every day to see her body wither away.

I look over her body as I'm sat on the edge of her bed, taking in the changes this illness has had on her body. She's gotten thinner, if possible. I can see almost every bone she has. She can't have long left…

My eyes well up at the realisation to what I'd just thought and for the second time since this began, I broke down.

How could I have let this happen to her? To the one person I cared about more than anything?

 _Please, Rin, I need you._

The tears slow, staining my cheeks, I've run out.

 _Didn't we promise we'd always be together?_

Before I could stop myself, I bring Rin's body up to my own and hug her tightly, trying to somehow give her my life, pass it on to her so we could switch places.

I bury my face in her hair, taking in her scent, making sure it's brands itself into my mind. Just as I do so, I feel weak arms wrap around my waist and tears seeping into the shoulder of my shirt. She's crying.

I hug her tighter, wrapping my arms firmly around her. Maybe if I do this, she won't leave the world? Maybe if we stay like this…

I wish I could hear her voice just once more. Hear her call out my name.

God, if you exist, please take my voice and give it to my precious one.

I feel Rin's body sag in my arms suddenly.

"Len…" A weak voice calls out to me.

I look down, momentarily stunned at the sudden sound, to see Rin looking up at me with sad, watery eyes.

She smiles at me.

"Thank you."

As soon as those words leave her, her eyes fall blank and her body limp.

 _No._

I shake her gently, trying to get her to wake up.

 _NO._

The world has lost its colour, it left with Rins soul as she ascends to heaven.

I hug her lifeless body to me, not daring to let go in fear her body would vanish a long with her soul.

Everything is still, but the snow falling outside. My world has ended. It ended with her life.

I carry Rin into the blizzarding snow outside. Just before I can reach the tree in the middle of the yard that holds so many happy memories, my legs buckle, causing me to fall into a kneeling position with Rin still in my arms.

A desperate and painful scream escapes my body as tears begin to fall once more.

 _Take me with her._

I scream again and look down at her body. Memories once again flood my head but this time they're of Rin, laughing. Tears stream faster as more memories of a healthy and happy Rin fill my body.

She isn't coming back. Just like her voice, she's gone, and with her, she took my heart.

 _Take me to where she is, I beg you._

I plead the snow to keep falling so it would smother me so I can join Rin.

 _Let me wither, let me wither with my miserable voice. I don't want to be without her._

I lay in the snow with Rin, still hugging her. I'm beginning to feel drowsy.

As my eyes begin to droop, I remember my love for Rin.

Her last words resound in my head as I close my eyes.

" _Thank you."_

 **That's it for this one shot! Thanks for reading. Shoot a review my way if you enjoyed.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
